


love the way you turn me on

by Jillick



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: A lil' fingering, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Roope 'cause why not, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pornstars, Some Hair pulling, Someone stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillick/pseuds/Jillick
Summary: “Oh Roope, you should just see what you're doing to Miro here, he can barely keep his hands off of you."Or; the pornstar AU that no one really needed, yet I wrote it anyway.
Relationships: Miro Heiskanen/Roope Hintz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	love the way you turn me on

**Author's Note:**

> happy late valentines day-
> 
> don't mind me, just gonna go hide in a corner after writing this PWP mess

“Rolling camera two, camera one on the floor, and- action.”

“So boys, I'm gonna be asking you both a few questions. Make yourselves comfortable and answer down the camera, okay?”

The two boys on the bed nod simultaneously, features coy, wearing only their boxer shorts. 

“Good, we'll start this off easy. Tell us your names.” It sure didn't come out sounding like a question, more like a command.

The two boys on the bed looked to each other, a silent question of who would answer first. When neither stepped up the man behind the camera cut in, “C'mon, we don't have all day. You-” a finger moves out from behind the camera, pointing at the boy with long blonde hair, “what's your name?”

The boy stared, eyes looking on wide-eyed into the camera. “Roope.” 

Roope turned to look at the boy beside him, elbowing him in the side. The latter's gaze shifted from the camera to Roope, then back to the camera as he fumbled out “I – um, Miro. My name's Miro.”

“Now that's out of the way let's get down to it. You both know why you're here,” the cameraman's tone was sharp and Miro couldn't help but feel like he was being scolded by a teacher, and not actually on the set of a porn shoot, “have either of you done this before?”

Roope looked at Miro as he shook his head as a 'no'. Miro voiced the same answer out loud. 

“So you're both virgins?”

Roope nodded jerkily, mouth opening and shutting before he stuttered out “I've done...things before. Uh, touched myself. Just not anyone else.”

“In what way have you touched yourself Roope?”

“Y'know, the regular way. With my hands, or-”

“Your fingers?” The voice questioned. Roope felt his cheeks warm in shock. He nodded with a slight tilt of his head. “Have you fingered yourself today?” Yet again, another nod. There was a sharp intake of breath from Miro.

“So eager for it. Knew what you wanted today didn't you Roope? Miro, have you ever fingered someone else before?” 

The other boy stared, shocked at the sudden shift of focus onto himself as he looked at the camera from under his lashes. “No, I haven't.”

“But you know how to, right?” Miro nodded in answer, “Of course you do. Roope, take the rest of your clothes off.”

Roope stood up with what little confidence he had left, his head slipping part way out of the camera's shot before he bent over, sliding his black cotton boxer shorts down his legs. Miro's eyes strayed heavily towards the soft curve of his ass.

Standing back up, Roope's hands drift to cover his dick, flushing lightly from his cheeks and down his neck, pale skin turning rosy as the camera pulls back to get a full shot of his face. Miro had subconsciously found himself palming at his semi-hard cock through the front of his boxers.

“Oh Roope, you should just see what you're doing to Miro here, he can barely keep his hands off of you. Go on Miro, touch him.”

And Miro did just that. Standing up sharply from the bed as he flicks the stray hair that had fallen onto his face away, he placed both his hands firmly onto Roope's hips as the other boy jumps from the sudden contact. Miro wasn't as tall as Roope, his body partially hidden to the camera, but his wandering hands spoke volumes. 

He ran his hands from Roope's firm hips down to his thighs, his touch leaving a buzz of a tremble that shook Roope from his core. His hands ghosted back up and behind, cupping onto the round cheeks of the other boy's ass, squeezing roughly enough to leave red marks. Roope's hands shot back to grab onto Miro with a grunt. Leaning back, Roope could feel the hardness of Miro's dick pressing against his ass cheek like a warning, intense heat rolling off him in waves..

“Miro, is he still wet?” 

Miro's brain was sparking, close to straight up short-circuiting. Peeking out from over Roope's shoulder, he gestures down to the taller boy's ass, eyes going wild. “Should I use my fingers?” He says as his right hand shifts inwards and presses close to Roope's hole, finding it still sopping wet with lube, puffy and stretched loose in a silent invitation. 

Roope huffed out a ragged breath, tipping his head back to rest on Miro's shoulder. “Of course you should use your fingers. You gotta show us though, can't keep us waiting.” The voice uttered.

Miro nodded, face turning determined as he yet again grabs Roope by the hips, suddenly swinging him around and down onto the bed, knees splayed slightly, perfectly placed with no way of hiding anything from the glare of the camera. All the blonde could do was gasp out 'oh fuck' as his body bounced onto the soft bed. 

There was no chance of Roope gathering any semblance of thought before Miro's hands were on him, gripping onto his ass again and pulling his cheeks apart as his hole clenched around air, still loose from when he'd touched himself before the shoot. All Roope could do was let it happen, body pliant under Miro's insistent palms. 

“Roope- is this okay?” Miro questioned, voice low and barely able to be picked up by the camera's sound. 

“Yeah just, c'mon, do it.” Roope's words were punctuated by a wiggle of his hips, practically gifting himself to Miro.

And Miro didn't hold back.

Laying a quick kiss onto the small of Roope's back, Miro's ran his hand up the crease of Roope's ass and back down again, hand pressing further in to circle and breach at his hole. He was still wet in and around it, glistening under the studio lights.

Roope barely had a chance to call out Miro's name before two fingers were being pushed knuckle deep into him, slowly at first but soon pressing back in with forceful determination. Roope moaned aloud, breath deep and ragged as Miro began to fuck his fingers into him.

The camera angle changed, shifting to the right of the frame and closing in on the bed that the two were on. Roope, whose face was hidden from shot previously could now be seen as he pressed his forehead down onto his crossed arms, face shadowed but the pink of his cheeks could be seen easily. His body hitched forward with every push from Miro, who had added a third finger seamlessly.

“Oh fuck-!” One particularly hard thrust had Roope throwing his head back, golden hair a mess over his eyes as he gasped out loud. Miro didn't let up, pressing deeper and deeper until Roope felt his legs shake with the onslaught of sensation.

“Okay Miro, ease off a bit. Don't want to finish him off before you've had a chance to fuck him.”

At that, Miro glanced up at the camera beside him, a fine sheen of sweat on his forehead. “To- fuck him?” His fingers slid out of Roope, coated in lube as he rested his now free hand on Roope's ass, smearing wetness all over him.

Roope sat up at the feeling of emptiness, tiny bolts of electricity shooting up and down his spine and to his hardness curled up against his belly, spreading pre-cum over himself. He glanced back at the two men behind him, camera catching the hair sticking to his face, already pushed up and messy in a fucked out way.

“Why'd you stop?” Roope's words tumbled out before his brain could catch up. Miro looked between him and the cameraman, willing an answer from either of them.

“Because Roope, can't have you coming from Miro fingering you. Where's the excitement in that? We need you coming on Miro's dick, that's what we need.”

Roope's mouth fell open as he gasped in lungfuls of air. Miro's attention was focused on the other boy's reactions, shifting Roope back around to be seated fully on the bed. He even pushed the stray hairs back from off his face. 

“Is that what you want Roope? Wanna feel something more than fingers inside of you?” Roope leaned back, arms pressed out behind his as he leans his weight onto them. There was no vocal answer from Roope, just a faint, cracked hum low in his throat as he looks at the camera from under his lashes. 

Miro's eyes were still settled firmly on Roope. 

All it took was Roope looking back to Miro, nodding more enthusiastically and huffing out, “Yes I want it, want you so much Miro, I need-” for the other boy to spring to action, leaning back up and out of the way, and Roope had to stop himself from getting up and reaching out for the other to get him to stay, desperate.

Roope looks back to the camera when the voice calls back out to him, “Do you want it bad Roope? Bet you don't like feeling empty. Never had a cock fill you up before but look at you just begging for it.” The camera was focused resolutely on the boy, but Miro could be seen slipping a condom on just to the side of the frame, pumping himself a few times with extra lube as his dick strained from the unreleased pressure. 

“I do want it- want Miro inside me.” Roope says to the camera. The frame pulls back out as Miro comes back into the shot and Roope looks up at him, focus finely tuned to Miro's every movement. The younger boy is near frantic as he pulls Roope in for a bruising kiss, his hand sliding up from the back of Roope's neck and into his hair, pulling lightly, teasing.

Sucking onto Roope's lower lip, Miro pulled away with a wet sound. He pushed the blonde back against the soft cushions. The way Roope fell back, hair falling around his head like a halo, Miro couldn't help but think he looked almost angelic. 

Miro didn't even need to ask, Roope spread his long legs without needing to be told. “Wanna get fucked like that Roope? Wanna look at Miro when he pushes inside you?” It was at the voice's input that Roope seemed to turn shy, his legs closing involuntarily as he flushes a brighter pink. The color of his cheeks a stark contrast to the blinding white of the bed sheets.

Miro places himself in front of Roope. He runs soothing hands up from the other boy's calves all the way to the top, pressing his thumbs in light circles before pressing firmly on the soft skin of his inner thighs, prizing his legs apart. 

He shuffles in closer, propping Roope's legs up and around his hips as Miro settled his own underneath the other's ass. Grasping his dick firmly in hand, he runs his hard length up the crease of Roope's ass teasingly, feeling a bit of a kick every time the older boy would hold his breath in anticipation when Miro pressed too close to his hole, just to release it in exasperation when Miro would carry on running himself back under the other's smooth cheeks.

Neither boy paid the camera any attention, even when it closed in further to them to get a better shot of Miro's ministrations. 

Miro toyed with the idea of teasing him once more, even if it's just to drag out the feeling of power a little more, but he was broken from that train of thought by a hard kick to his own ass by Roope who was looking up at him in frustration. Miro hissed at the ache the kick left, “What was that for?”

“Taking too fucking long, just fuck me already damn- oh, fuck! Too much, too much, fucking fuck!” Miro was barely half inside Roope, he'd pushed in with such sudden force that Roope couldn't help but try to reel himself back and away from the intrusion. But Miro had hands placed firmly on his hips, keeping him speared on his dick.

Roope gasped on air, his chest heaving like he'd been on an intense workout. His hands clawed at the bedsheets, at Miro's back, wherever they could find purchase. His eyes were screwed shut, the corners of his eyes creasing with the effort of keeping himself on Miro's cock.

“You good?” Miro asked, however Roope didn't answer straight away, still busy taking shuddering breaths.

After what felt like an eternity Roope finally opened his eyes to glance up at Miro, “'m good. It's a lot- you're in me, feel so full!” Roope's last word punched off in a higher key as Miro thrust the rest of his length inside him. Miro couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up in him. 

“How about now, more full?” 

Roope thrashed his head from side to side, his long hair tumbling over his face. “So much more, you feel so big Miro, so fucking deep inside me.”

Miro preened at Roope's words. Keeping one hand pressed in the firm skin of the other boy's hip, he planted his other hand by Roope's head and shifted himself impossibly closer, until there was no space at all between where his hips met Roope's ass. Only then did he get to work, pounding into the other's body with all the strength he had. 

Miro didn't know what was louder, the bed springs whining underneath them or the filthy sounds Roope was trying and failing at keeping inside.

There was the lewd slapping of skin as well every time Miro fucked up into the body beneath him.

But it wasn't enough. He couldn't get deep enough, hard enough at this angle.

He had to make Roope go wild.

Without warning he pulled out of Roope's pliant body, barely giving the other boy a chance to cry out for him not to stop before he was manhandling him onto his stomach. “Hold yourself open for me.” Miro said, moving Roope's hands down to his own ass as the boy did as he was told. With a hand now fisted into Roope's hair, Miro pushed back into the welcoming heat below him with a brutal thrust that took the older boy's breath away, coupled with a harsh tug on his blonde locks.

Miro didn't give him enough time to gather himself before he was setting a violent pace, fucking Roope into the mattress. All he could do was hold his ass cheeks open and let Miro use him, his cries bordering on pathetic as he tried to smother them into the comforter underneath him. There was a telltale wetness when he screwed his eyes shut.

“So good Roope, you feel so good around me.” Miro eased off slightly but was still pressing deep inside of him, grazing parts of the boy below that had him jerking with pleasure as tremors ran through his entire body.

Roope could only whimper pathetically, the dirty slapping of skin the only sound that could drown out the noises he was making. 

They seemed to stay like that for ages; Roope face down, ass up as Miro carved out a place inside him. The pressure of Miro's cock inside him was becoming something Roope felt he couldn't stand the thought of living without.

“Miro, turn him around, gotta let everyone see his pretty face when you fuck him.”

A sudden rush of emptiness was the first thing Roope felt as Miro pulled out, then a dizziness as he was grabbed by the hips and flipped onto his back. Legs thrown up by precise hands and settled onto hard shoulders, Roope threw his head back at the stretch as Miro filled him back up, throwing his arm over his mouth to smother his moans. 

Miro pushed deeper and deeper into the boy below him. With arms placed either side of Roope's head, cautious of not trapping his blonde hair to the mattress, he carried on canting his hips inwards and upwards. 

Roope looked up at the younger, there was a sheen of sweat above his brow and a look of pure concentration as Miro watched where their bodies were joined, completely focused on the job at hand. Roope couldn't help the overwhelming need to force his elbows into the mattress and heave his upper body up to plant a messy kiss on Miro's soft lips, catching the other off guard. 

Miro pulled away in surprise, but couldn't help the grin that overtook him as Roope landed back flat on the bed with a bounce. “What was that for?” Miro asked, giving a particular harsh thrust.

Roope shrugged, “Just wanted to.” A daring smirk curled at the corner of his mouth.

Miro scoffed, running his hand up Roope's stomach, tweaking and tugging on a nipple as he continued moving upwards. Brushing up his neck, applying minimal force there to make Roope's breath catch in his throat. Miro reached back to grab a handful of Roope's blonde hair again, pulling with just enough power for it to ache. 

Roope shuddered at the feeling, subconsciously leaning into Miro's hand to ease the pressure. Angling his hips up to meet Miro's thrusts, the euphoric feeling was getting a little too much for him.

“Keep pulling my hair and I'll come.” He warned teasingly, getting his hands around Miro's toned torso, pulling and raking his short nails down the skin of the other's back.

“If you come, I'll just keep going. Maybe fuck your mouth instead.” Miro didn't look Roope in the eyes as he said this, but it still sent Roope reeling hearing him utter those words. Maybe his cock pulsed a bit as well.

“Oh yeah? Wanna come on my face?” Roope teased.

Miro stilled his hips, a pinkness covering his cheeks from where the camera could see. He pulled out abruptly, causing Roope to wince and shift his ass in silent questioning. “Not yet,” Miro breathed out, “Want you to ride me first.” 

Roope stared at the other for a beat longer before a grin spread out over his face. He doesn't bother answering, instead he just uses his strength to push Miro up and to the side. He gives the other time to place himself upright against the headboard, dick curved upwards, simply begging Roope to sit on it.

So Roope did just that. Swinging his leg over with all the grace he could muster when his legs felt like jelly, he reached back to grasp onto Miro's hardened length and place it at his entrance, letting gravity do the rest of the work as he throws his head back at the feeling of fullness. His mouth opened in a silent cry as his hair tickled his upper back. He felt Miro grasp onto his hips with a bruising force, pushing up instantly to try and get as much friction as possible.

Roope tried to keep up, he really did. Bouncing and lifting himself on Miro's dick just seemed to take so much effort. He could feel himself slowing before a sudden grip around his shoulders forced his body forward, coming chest to chest with Miro as the other planted his feet firmly into the mattress, thrusting up into Roope with such force that said boy couldn't stop himself screaming out, body shaking with stimulation.

All Roope could do was let himself be used by Miro. 

Roope couldn't pinpoint the exact moment it happened, but an intense bout of pleasure seemed to rise up from deep inside him as Miro's dick seemed to press on just the right place, nailing him dead on every time he fucked up into Roope, catching the parts deep in him that makes that familiar curl of release coil low down in his gut. 

“Don't stop, don't stop –” Roope cries, “-'m so close Miro, so close.”

Miro's thrusting gets erratic but he still manages to press so fucking deep inside that before Roope can even prepare himself he's coming with so much force he swears he could see stars as his body jerks, Miro having to grab around his waist to keep him grounded on his dick.

Miro continued to fuck Roope through his orgasm, but slowly brought his hips to a stop as both boys struggled to catch their breath. Roope was still chest-to-chest with Miro, body loose and limp like a rag doll, draped over the other boy.

Miro shifted underneath him, feeling the wetness of Roope's release spread between their stomachs. He was still rock hard inside Roope, giving his hips a few testing thrusts back into that intense heat and making the blonde moan from the overstimulation. Roope pushes himself up and off of Miro's cock with a wince, his hole clenching around air that no doubt the camera was catching behind him.

“Go on Roope,” the voice chimed back in after what felt like an age,“Can't leave our Miro hanging. Didn't you say something about letting his come on your face? You came so pretty on his dick, maybe you should return the favor, hmm?”

Roope gave the camera a shy look over his shoulder. Pushing his hair from his face before turning his attention back to Miro, Roope shuffles to the edge of the bed with a sway of his hips, making a space for himself between Miro's legs, his mouth lingering close to Miro's cock. He makes quick use of removing the condom, discarding it somewhere down the side of the bed before pressing his spit-slicked lips to the tip, his tongue peeking out to lap at the slit and at the pre-come that had gathered there.

Miro hissed at the attention to his cock. Leaning up with a hand pressed back against the mattress to hold his weight, he gets his other hand back into Roope's hair, revelling in the feeling of the soft strands between his fingers again. He didn't pull, not yet. Instead he just let his hand sit against Roope's scalp in a silent reminder of what he could do to the other boy.

Roope pulls off completely with a smirk. 

“Roope, what're you- oh fuck-!” All thoughts and words escaped Miro as Roope opened his mouth and straight swallowed his dick, working himself all the way down Miro's length with a determined glint in his eyes.

Miro gripped onto Roope's hair fully, practically pulling the other boy down onto his cock and back up again and Roope just let him do it. His throat opened up to let Miro in, his tongue pressing to the underside of his dick with a purpose. 

Miro didn't even have time to be embarrassed about coming too soon. As soon as Roope got a hand on his balls and flicked his tongue up in the most perfect way Miro forced Roope's head up and off his cock with a tight grip on his hair, threatening to pull strands free with the force he was applying.

It was just in time for a wet stream of come to streak out and paint Roope's face, catching on his lips, his cheek and what looked like his eyelid, forcing one eye shut as Roope's mouth hung open to catch the spare drops. His tongue darted out to lick at his lips. 

Miro's hand strayed from Roope's hair, leaving it stuck up in all angles, so messy. He trailed it down to his cheek, swiping his own come across the boys face. Pulling Roope upwards, Miro planted a sloppy kiss on his swollen lips, tasting his own release on the other boy's mouth. It was equal parts sweet and dirty.

“So boys, how did that feel?”

Both Roope and Miro looked to the camera, sated and fucked out. Roope was the only one to answer with a simple “-was so fucking good”, his voice cracking on the end. Miro nodded along lazily.

“Cut!”

Silence struck out the room for a beat too long, everyone in the room seemingly holding their breath as they waited for further instructions. It was soon broken.

“Oh fuck, that was awkward!” Roope exploded into an uncontrollable laughter, cheeks heating up as he stood from the bed with a stretch.

There was a rustle as the camera was placed on a side table, “You're telling me. I'm never filming a scene for you two ever again. Can't believe I had to say that shit to you both!” Esa shouted, his voice a stark contrast to the calm and collected that was on camera.

Miro threw himself back against the bed, unable to stop the grin that broke out on his face, “What a mess. As if anyone would believe Roope was a virgin during that.”

Roope feigned a shocked look, “Hey, I thought my acting was pretty good at the start. Kinda lost it half way through though.” He gave Miro a shove to his thigh, “Come on, let's get cleaned up. You're gonna have to help me, my legs feel like they're gonna stop working any second now and it's all your fault.”

“Didn't realise I had such an effect on you.” Miro couldn't help the teasing lilt in his voice. Roope shook his head in exasperation. 

Esa gathered the rest of his equipment, leaving the room with a warning for the two to “Stop being so fucking gross.” He let them know he would be getting the footage edited and up on the website by the end of the week.

Miro faked an exasperated sigh, heaving himself up and off the bed. “Good scene today Roope, I enjoyed it.”

Roope exuded confidence, but the pink high on his cheeks spoke the words he would never say himself. It said everything to Miro. “Me too. You're not too bad at this whole porn thing. Never would've guessed you'd be so hot in the bedroom.”

Miro stepped up to the other boy, close enough that their breaths could mingle, “Oh yeah? Wanna try it without all the cameras next time?”

Roope smirked in answer, “Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> haven't posted a fic online in so many years, this is honestly so scary!  
it's so dirty as well omg sorry. i read back through it to brush up on some mistakes, but apologies for any i may have missed-
> 
> i really enjoyed writing this though, might eventually write something a lil more substantial instead of 4k of porn ha.


End file.
